Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power apparatus, and particularly relates to a power apparatus that may be installed to and engaged with chassis of different sizes.
Description of Related Art
In a typical backup power supply or a power supply having great power, there are usually more than two power supplies that supply power alternately. Therefore, several power supplies that supply power alternately are usually placed in a single chassis. However, since each customer has different need, the size of the chassis changes accordingly, and in order to meet the size of the chassis, mold retooling is required for the housing of the power supply to facilitate easy placement into the chassis. As a result, production costs are increased and the development schedule is prolonged.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional power supply, a locking spring 2′ is disposed inside a side plate 11′ of a housing 1′ so that the power supply may be fixed to the chassis (not shown) or detached from the chassis by pressing the locking spring 2′. The locking spring 2′ includes a spring 20′, and the spring 20′ is provided with a tenon 21′ thereon for locking onto the chassis. One end of the spring 20′ exposing the housing 1′ is a movable end 22′, and the other end of the spring 20′ is a fixing end 23′. The fixing end 23′ is fixed to the inner side of the housing 1′ by means of riveting. However, this kind of single spring is only adapted to be fixed to chassis of one single size, and may not be fixed to chassis of different sizes as required. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power apparatus that may be installed to chassis of different sizes without requiring mold retooling s and that may be locked to the chassis via a locking spring structure thereof.